peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 June 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-16 ; Comments *Tracks marked @''' available on Dat 083: this includes the entire Centry session. Sessions *Centry, one and only session (rpt). Recorded: 1994-07-07. No known commercial release. *Babes In Toyland, #5. Recorded: 1995-05-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dave Clarke: 'Winter (CD-Four Season (Rmx))' (ACV) '''@ # *Goober Patrol: 'Painless Way (split 7" with Mr. T. Experience)' (Punk As Duck) *''John comments on John Lee Hooker's appearance on Desert Island Discs ''£ *Howlin' Wolf: 'Goin' Down Slow (CD-Moanin' And Howlin')' (Charly) £''' *Babes In Toyland: 'The Girl Can't Help It' (Peel Session) *Centry: 'Bad Boy Dub' (Peel Session) '''@ # *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Steal Softly Thru Snow (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) #''' *Tek 9: 'We Bring Anybody Down (12")' (Reinforced) '''@ # *Beatnik Filmstars: 'National Pool Drama (7"-Pink Noize)' (Slumberland) *Jack O'Fire: 'Container Drivers (7"-OK Class...Let's Review)' (In The Red Recordings) *Fall: 'The Container Drivers (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme))' (Rough Trade) *Dream Sequence ft. Blake Baxter: 'Energizer (2xLP-Endless Reflection)' (Tresor) @ # *Monomen: 'Wrecker (Compilation tape-Don't Fuck With The Blues)' (Dishy Recordings) *Babes In Toyland: 'Cauter Eyes' (Peel Session) *Laskino & Gomo Tete: ? (Afro-Rhythmes) *Super Furry Animals: ? (7"-Llanfairpwllgwngyllgogerychwyndrobwllantysiliogogogochynygofod (In Space) EP)' (Ankst) *Foo Fighters: 'This Is A Call (7")' (Roswell) *Centry: 'Zion Garden' (Peel Session) @ # *Kenickie: 'SK8BDN Song (7"-Catsuit City)' (Slampt) *Ronnie Dawson: 'No Dice (LP-Just Rockin' And Rollin')' (No Hit) *Jaco: 'Wicked Everytime (12")' (Unity) @''' *Babes In Toyland: 'Deep Song' (Peel Session) *Sandro Galli: 'Tribal Acid (2x12"-Spectrum)' (ACV) '''@ # *Teengenerate: 'Pushin Me Around (7"-Out Of Sight)' (Rip Off) *Spacemaid: 'Teen Sensation (7")' (Les Disques De Popcor) *Centry: 'Release The Chains' (Peel Session) @ #/& *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: 'Sister Isabel (CDS-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) *Del Shannon: 'Hats Off To Larry (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Charly) *Code Of Practice: 'Can We Change The Future (Dub Plate Mix) (12")' (Certificate 18) @ & *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Another Girl, Another Planet (CD-Classical Punk!)' (Music Club) &''' *Only Ones: 'Another Girl, Another Planet (7")' (CBS) '''& *Dreadzone: 'One Way (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) @ & *Babes In Toyland: 'Oh Yeah' (Peel Session) *Husk: 'A Measure Of Time (split 7" with Delphium)' (Aquese Recordings) @''' *Easy Men: 'Remix' '''@ *Trumans Water: 'Mechanical Days Safety System (CD-Milktrain To Paydirt)' (Homestead) *Hystrix: 'Hostage Crisis (12"-Monoclass)' (Celestial) @''' *Red Dye No. 5: ? (7"-Fuzzbomb)' (Silver Girl) *Centry: 'The Testament' (Peel Session) '''@ *Labradford: 'Comfort (LP-A Stable Reference)' (Flying Nun) @''' *Broccoli: 'All Smiles (7")' (Rumblestrip) *Gappa G & Hyper Hypa: 'We Go (12"-River Nijer (Remix))' (Ruff Kut!) '''@ *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked &''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Dat_083_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *2) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE231 *3) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE232 *4) best of peel vol 79 part 2 with introductions corrected.mp3 ;Length *1) 04:04:25 (from 00:38:35 to 01:57:15) *2) 01:33:51 (49:36-1:12:41, from 1:25:08) (57:51 -1:00:06 unique) *3) 01:33:34 (to 13:28) (from 7:42 unique) *4) 46:27 (5:08-9:29) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 083 *2) Created from LE231 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 231 *3) Created from LE232 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 232 *4) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 79 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes